


Dixie Hurricane

by RivenSky



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivenSky/pseuds/RivenSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So don't say:</i>
  <br/><i>"These currents are still killing me."</i>
  <br/><i>And you can't explain.</i>
  <br/><i>But the wind went and pulled me into your hurricane.</i>
  <br/><i>Into your hurricane.</i>
</p>
<p>- Hurricane, <i>Something Corporate</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixie Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexwhitman25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitman25/gifts).



Lemon Pledge. Goddamn lemon Pledge. If he didn’t know any better he’d have thought someone had swabbed his nose with a Q-tip saturated in the stuff. He’d spent a lot of time in a lot of hotels, motels, and rat holes, but none had ever smelled so “clean.” And to top it off, he wasn’t really sure if there was any real wood in the room.

He’d taken to breathing out of his mouth, letting out large sighs more often than he even realized. They were barely a whisper of sound compared to the rain and wind rattling the window.

There was only one little hint of dirty in the room. From the direction of the other double bed waffed the scent of musk and sweat, accompanying the occasional snore. Maybe dirty was the wrong way to describe the smell because it was one of his most favorite in the world. He wanted to be closer to it. He ached for it. They hadn’t been alone together like this in a long time. So much had changed. They hardly came into close contact anymore. A piece of glass separated their cubes at work, but it didn’t stop the smell from reaching him.

Nothing stopped the ache.

Another sigh drained from him. He’d thought about the encounter a lot lately. He’d been practically euphoric at the time. Sitting in a motel room just like the one he was in now, (albeit slightly less lemon Pledge scented and more cigarette scented,) there’d been a beer or six involved. A hard fought case was almost in the books. They’d earned a little down time. The pass had been intended as a joke, because Rachel made them all the time. Why couldn’t he? But the moment he felt those lips on his, he knew why he’d made the joke. He knew what he wanted and nothing could stop him from taking it right then and there.

It wasn’t awkward between them. It’d been the best night of his life and they hadn’t even so much as bumped into each other in passing since, but it wasn’t awkward. The dynamic had changed, though. They were like two dancers in a ballet sliding past each other in choreographed grace and other things that sounded equally as absurd. Maybe it was acknowledgement or acceptance. Maybe it was just that they were both cocky shits who didn’t care what anyone else thought about them, let alone each other. He felt like they understood each other more perfectly than any two humans ever had before.

Perhaps the two of them would just dance and dance until finally the music queued them back together. Laying there he felt as if the swelling of the orchestra was going to burst his chest open.

He’d fallen asleep somehow. The smell of a lemon forest reinstated itself into his life with a vengeance, however, upon regaining consciousness. A little anxiety escaped his chest with another chronic sigh.

“I think someone must have died in here.”

The voice startled him. “What?”

“Why else would they use so much damn Pine-Sol? Clearly someone died and decomposed in here and they gave up on getting rid of the smell and just covered it up.”

“Lemon Pledge.”

“The fuck’s the difference?”

“I suppose there isn’t one.” He stopped himself from sighing again, but it only resulted in a slight cough. He was seriously considering braving the rain and going to sleep in the car. He even sat up and tried to remember where he’d put his boots, before realizing they were still on his feet. Lightning danced in the distance, but was too far away to cast much light into their world. He decided to give up and started to remove his boots.

“Tim?”

“Raylan?” he responded, letting a boot drop to the floor.

“Are you getting over here or not?” He laughed. It felt good. Almost immediately his muscles relaxed and he barely smelled lemon at all anymore. In one step he was across the gap and getting rid of the goddamn Stetson that never seemed to leave that beautiful head. “Thank God.” He smothered the words with his mouth.

Blue jeans came loose and were tossed aside. Shirts followed suit. He felt a shudder beneath him and felt his own body respond. They found pleasure beneath hands and mouths, not prepared for activities they would have preferred. Release did not evade them, however. He tasted the smell he loved as much he could possibly stand it before collapsing in exhaustion.

He could have found the energy for more, but the contentment of their intertwined bodies satiated him just as much. He watched the ceiling move above him as lips hummed against his neck. It was a tune he recognized, but couldn't identify. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

Raylan was running his fingers through Tim’s hair. He sighed again, but this time out of contentment. Growing up in hurricane country his favorite part had always been when the eye of the storm had passed over them. It was quiet and peaceful even if a little eerie. He’d always felt like the eye of storm with everything else in the world spinning around him. If he could just hold on forever, maybe Raylan would never spin away from him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed or if he'd even slept, but he felt more rested and alive than he ever had before. The wind was still howling and the rain still drumming against the window. He could just see Raylan's face in the pale darkness. He looked at it for centuries, rediscovering it over and over again, loving it more and more with every second. _I am home._


End file.
